lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabba the Hutt
Jabba Desilijic Tiure, better known as Jabba the Hutt, is a primary antagonist in George Lucas' space opera film franchise Star Wars. Jabba the Hutt is seen as a large, slug-like alien. He is introduced as the crime boss who has a bounty on Han Solo's head. In the original trilogy, Jabba the Hutt was first mentioned in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and once again in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. He made his first appearance on screen in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, although he appeared in a previously deleted scene that was added to the 1997 theatrical re-release and home media releases of Star Wars after the re-release. Jabba the Hutt later makes a minor appearance in the first film of the prequel trilogy, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, and makes his final film appearance in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Jabba the Hut is about 600 years old. He is a Hutt crime boss and gangster who employs a group of criminals, bounty hunters, smugglers, assassins, and bodyguards to operate his criminal empire. In his palace on the desert planet Tatooine, he keeps a host of entertainers at his disposal that consist of slaves, droids, and alien creatures. He has a cruel sense of humour, a desiring appetite, and a sympathy for gambling, slave girls, and torture. In the first scene of Return of the Jedi, Princess Leia Organa, Chewbacca, and Luke Skywalker rescue their friend Han Solo, who was captured and imprisoned in carbonite during the events of the previous film, The Empire Strikes Back. Boba Fett later brings Han to Jabba the Hutt and is placed in his throne room. Lando Calrissian, C-3PO, R2-D2, Leia, and and Chewbacca enters Jabba's palace in order to save their friend Han. Jabba the Hutt later captures Leia and he enslaves her. Her twin brother Luke later arrives but falls into a pit of the rancor, just below Jabba's throne room. After Luke kills the rancor, Jabba punishes Luke, Han, and Chewbacca to execution in the belly of the alien Sarlacc in Tatooine's Dune Sea, but later turns into a battle at the Great Pit of Carkoon upon the arrival of R2-D2 who defeats Jabba's guards. During the resulting confusion, Jabba's slave Leia strangles him to death with her slave chains as her friends escape just before his sail barge explodes, killing everybody in his place. Besides the films, Jabba the Hutt is featured in Star Wars literature and is sometimes referenced by his full name, Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Jabba the Hutt's appearance has since played an influential role in popular culture, particularly in the United States. The name is used as a satirical literary device and a political caricature to underscore negative qualities such as unusual obesity and corruption. In Return of the Jedi, Larry Ward provides his voice while David Alan Barclay, Philpott, and Mike Edmonds serves as his puppeteers. Declan Mulholland serves as his stand-in in A New Hope and Kevin Michael Richardson voices Jabba in The Clone Wars. Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:The clone wars characters